


His Brain Lost Some Screws

by Donmaintv



Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Dumb friend, Fluff, M/M, The Friend called Jesse, Tsundere Hokuto, in a dumb way, love grows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: Jesse was grumbling about him being single and nagging Hokuto about being single for too long.So Jesse came to the conclusion that it's a natural thing for them to hook up on each other. Which of course, Hokuto thought, was lunatic.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	His Brain Lost Some Screws

**Author's Note:**

> -This is might or might not become a series, I still haven't got a proper grip on fanfic writings so Idk if I could make a more elaborate story of this, I have things in mind on how I want this story goes but it's still blurry lol.
> 
> -English is not my first or even second language so I'm sorry if there are any disturbing mistakes here, feel free to correct me!
> 
> -Let's just assume Jesse can drive here lol.

It was just another normal day in Hokuto's life. Basking himself with his favorite variety shows on Friday night, with his friend and Chinese food take outs, perfect.

His friend, Jesse, was hijacking the whole sofa for himself. So Hokuto ended up sitting on the rug, good for him he bought a fluffy one. During commercial breaks Jesse was busy with his phone, Hokuto took the chance to take a couple of canned beers from the fridge. When he went back to the living room, Jesse had sat up but for some reason his brows furrowed, eyes squinted, and he looked at his phone like something was totally off.

"Arrrghhhh Shit!" Jesse grunted from his seat.  
"what's happening?" Hokuto gave him a can of beer, took a seat beside him.  
“Ah thank you! it's my friend, he got a girlfriend" Jesse opened the beer and took a sip, still with a trace of annoyance on his face.  
"And? why did you get so pissed then?" Hokuto asked out of curiosity.  
"It's annoying Hokuto! How could everyone get a partner so easily?!" Jesse started to whine like a little kid.  
"Well, maybe they put some effort to get a partner?" Hokuto said as he took a sip of the beer in his hand.  
"What are you implying huh? I tried just as much, you know!" Jesse shot Hokuto with a glare.  
"Really? haha, I didn't even know you tried to woo someone tho" Hokuto chuckled at that.  
"You always refused when I asked you to join me going out with my friends, of course you wouldn't know" Jesse rolled his eyes, "anyway... I tried! boys, girls, I tried to get to know several people but they didn't even realize I was flirting!!" Jesse made a dramatic face and gesture with his hands like some heroin on soap operas, trying to convince Hokuto how serious he was.

Hokuto couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight. Jesse has always been a carefree guy, so Hokuto didn't find it weird when Jesse whined about this trivial thing like this.

"But Hokuto, don’t you ever feel lonely? I've known you for.. what? 4 years? but never once you talked about your love life" Jesse now turned his head to face Hokuto and wore a curious look on his face.  
Hokuto explained that it was easier being alone, he didn't have to adjust his lifestyle with anyone and can just live at his own pace. Listened to that Jesse kept on bombarding Hokuto with other questions about Hokuto's previous love life. Hokuto's answer about the last time he got into a relationship seemed to caught Jesse's interest even more.

"It's a He, uh.. can we stop talking about this.. thing..." Now, Hokuto had a hunch this talk was going to be uncomfortable.  
"Oh come on! no need to be shy AHAHAHAHA. So what kind of person is he?" and He was right. Jesse and his overly-curious-ass strikes again. It was not talking about his ex that was bothering Hokuto, but he just generally didn't feel comfortable talking about his love life.  
"Come on~ Humor me~" Jesse kept pestering him, like a gossip girl looking for some _tea_.  
"Aaah... okay so here's the detail, we went to a different University, he went to one in Osaka and long-distance relationship was kind of suck, so the rest is pretty clear I guess" Now it was Hokuto’s turn to be as dramatic as a soap operas actor.  
"Wooow.... that must be hurt, sorry to hear that dude!" at this point Hokuto didn’t know whether Jesse truly felt sorry or just mocking him. he settled on the latter.

After that, Jesse stretched out his arm to grab Hokuto's shoulder, "Now now dude, why don't you try to start a new relationship then? it's been too long since then, maybe you need a new... scenery" Jesse said, sipping his beer like a drunken lad.

Hokuto emphasized his point that he doesn't think dating was necessary for his daily life at this point, to which Jesse being persistent that having a relationship would help him finding new scenery and adding flavor to his daily life. To be honest, more than anything, Hokuto was just too lazy to find someone as a candidate, He didn't have a huge circle of acquaintances like Jesse nor He enjoyed meeting and interacting with strangers.

"Then just try it with one of your friends!" Jesse said, suggesting one most unreasonable idea.  
"You know I got only 3 friends, dumbass" Hokuto rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. He really wanted to stop this talk now.

"Then why don't you try it with me?" Hokuto spurted his beer right then and there, he just thought Jesse had the most unreasonable idea seconds ago, then that he came up with this one.

  
"Wow, you are gross Hokuto!" Jesse moved away from Hokuto because of the sudden occurrence of the beer fountain.

"Jesse, you're kidding just now, right?" Hokuto wiped his mouth from the trace of beer.

"What? no, I'm serious!" Jesse looked at him with his signature smiling face, like he hadn't just said the most ridiculous thing Hokuto ever heard.

"You are drunk then...." Hokuto concluded.

"Nope nope nope, look at me I'm totally sober" Jesse stood on his feet, did a perfect spin like a model exhibiting himself.

"Oh okay, you're crazy then. where's the news" Hokuto was about to sip his beer again when a cushion was thrown at him. As a former karate ace, he dodged it easily.

"You little brat! I am being serious here~"  
Hokuto looked at Jesse, dumbfounded, he knew very well Jesse was a bundle of chaotic energy, but to think that he would ever come up with this kind of idea was exceeding Hokuto’s expectation of how crazy he could be. Why was he friend with this lunatic giant again?

"Jesse, that was ridiculous! I don't even want a relationship, moreover with you? Weren’t that gross?" Hokuto felt his head pulsating, he might grow some gray hair because of this talk.   
  


Jesse came closer again, grabbed his shoulder again, acting like a drunk man for the nth times, "As I said, You need a change of scenery Hokuto! You are so gloomy and went through such a dull lifestyle, I'm just trying to help you here. If we date each other, you will get that new scenery and I will get a boyfriend, it's a win-win!"

Hokuto let out a deep sigh, "Listen, Jesse Masaya Lewis, I don't need that change-of-scenery whatsoever. And how could we suddenly go from friends to... Uh... boyfriends? Just thinking about it made me cringe! And do you even like me that way?" to be very honest, Hokuto had the urge to slap the other, but being the older one he guessed it's his job to disenchanted this kid.  
“Why couldn’t we? We are friends so you're already familiar with my habits and so the other way around. You are handsome and good at doing chores. Of course, that's tempting!” Hokuto must be pretty drunk already because he felt it was getting hot here, not that because Jesse said something about him being handsome.

“Oh hell yeah, I am handsome and fabulous! and what would I get if I agree with his crazy idea of yours? and again... You’re not even like me in a romantic way don’t you?” Hokuto put his face on his hands, palming it as he was beyond frustrated with the other.

“Oh come on! Like I am not good looking enough, and I am Taller than you, that was a plus” Hokuto was about to argue on this one but Jesse put the stop gesture, indicating that he’s not done talking “and about the feelings, it will grow through the time, right? We just need to get those sides of us to awaken”  
Hokuto really didn’t understand the way Jesse’s brain worked. He wanted to open this Giant’s head and check whether it lost some screws or what.

The next moment they're talked - more like debating, about how Jesse took human feelings too lightly. Hokuto believed that they should have some feeling first before jumping into a relationship, so it made no sense if he and Jesse would suddenly start a relationship. On the other hand, Jesse was convinced that Hokuto would grow to fall for him if they started going out - Jesse pointed out how Hokuto deep inside was a softie that liked to be pampered.

“Wha?! Stop analyzing me like that!” Hokuto shot him a death glare at the statement.

Jesse pointed out a finger at him, “Okay let’s bet! We’ll try doing boyfriend things, like going on dates, exchanging cute messages, and so on. And let’s see if it won’t affect you!” he blurted it out with a challenging tone. 

Hokuto fended his finger away, “huh?! what’s the merit of me doing that?!” Jesse showed his smirk right there and started to grab Hokuto on the shoulder again.

“Dude, I said it’s a bet, so of course there will be a prize. Remember that vintage jacket you had been eyeing last week?” Hokuto turned his face at the speed of light after hearing the words vintage jacket, His eyes popped out like it’s about to come off, "If you win, I will buy it for you, hmm wait… Maybe I should just buy it, so if you win you can have it, but if you lose it will be mine AHAHAHAHA” He continued, laughing his ass out loud.

“You’re the worst!!” Hokuto hissed, for some unknown reason he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline.

“So? Are you up for the game?” Jesse smirked again and Hokuto really wanted to punch that face.

“OKAY! DEAL! I’ll show you that your reasonings are all nonsense!” Hokuto pointed his finger to Jesse’s face, Jesse took Hokuto’s finger, made a handshake gesture.  
And so their weird game started. Hokuto might wake up regretting this stupid happening later, but he really couldn't push his pride away with the way Jesse was so confident with his points on this whole discussion.

“aah! this is so funny, I haven’t laughed like this for a while” Hokuto rolled his eyes at that statement “You laugh like that every time”  
“Ahahahaha ah! my jaw is hurt, okay I will go home for now,” Jesse said as he stood up, about to take his jacket.

“Hmm? you go home already?” Hokuto looked up at the other.

“Eh? What? Are you feeling lonely already?” Jesse teased him by wiggling his eyebrows ups and downs. Now it’s Hokuto’s turn to throw a cushion to Jesse.  
Jesse too, was a former Karate ace so he successfully avoided the cushion, “Of course no! Just go home and go bald!” Hokuto yelled at him.

Jesse laughed it off then took his jacket, ready to go. But just before he left, Jesse patted Hokuto’s head while he was lowering his head to the same level as Hokuto, speaking 3 Inches away from him.  
“Ah right, I will think of our first date, so be prepared” it was the kind of voice that sounds nothing like Jesse.  
Hokuto shoved Jesse’s hand from his head “whatever!”  
Jesse let out a chuckle then ruffled Hokuto’s hair “Ahaha, I’ll let you know soon, bye”  
Hokuto left stunned and just responded with a nod there. Jesse made his way out of Hokuto’s house and before the door closed, Jesse popped his head a little.

“Oh and Hokuto…” Jesse called him from the doorway. 

“huh?” Hokuto answered.

“Good night” Jesse threw him a smile there, an unfamiliar one, it made Hokuto felt a warmth spread on his face.

“……”

“Damn alcohol”

_ _ _ _ _ 

True to his words about the date, after that Jesse sent him a message around midnight.

_J: Let’s go to that new restaurant we talked about before! Tomorrow, I’ll pick you at 6 pm!”_

It’s not even a question, it was a statement. So Hokuto just gave him a simple “K”.

Hokuto started to get ready just 30 minutes before 6, he checked his closet and decided to go with a simple white tee, a not so formal outer, and chino pants. If he's not mistaken the restaurant Jesse mentioned before was an Italian restaurant with a casual dining style, so no need to be dressed too formally.  
He checked himself in the mirror, not even doing much with his hair. Just his usual hairstyle, he uses a little bit of hair gel to make it look wavy.  
Bet Jesse will come with his pattern over pattern clothes and won’t even bother to style his hair, just like their usual outings.

Not too long after Hokuto was ready with his wallet and phone, the doorbell rang, that must be Jesse. So he checked his belongings for one last time and opened the door.

Hokuto couldn't help but to gape at the sight in front of him. Jesse didn’t wear anything weird, it’s not extravagant or anything either, yet he looks so different. He dressed in a simple soft blue linen button shirt over a white tee and a pair of black denim pants. It’s simple but really refreshing, he seemed to style his hair, made it look a bit ruffled; shoved his bangs aside, and showed his forehead.

Maybe it’s because of how unusually styled his hair, or maybe it’s how he dressed without weird patterns, but Jesse looks so refreshing and handsome…  
Wait, what? What was the thought just now?

“Oh, you ready? … Hokuto?” it brought Hokuto back from his daze.

“Huh? Ah, yeah, let’s go” Jesse seemed to realize Hokuto’s daze just now.

“hmmm…. So you like what you saw huh?” Jesse asked as he let out his annoying smirk.

“What?! don’t get ahead of yourself, it’s just rare to see you wear clothes without patterns” Hokuto answered, he would never admit he was dozing off because he was impressed with the look. 

“HAHAHA I said it’s a date so of course I dressed properly this time!” Jesse showed him a guts pose with a serious look, Hokuto eyeing him with half eyebrow raised, then both of them couldn't help but laugh over their unusual banter.  
“Okay let’s get going!” Jesse gestured at them to go enthusiastically.

When they arrived at the restaurant they liked it immediately, the interior was great, gave out a cozy vibe, and turned out the prices are pretty good too.

“Hmmm.. this place is good, let’s see how the food tastes,” Hokuto said as he observed his surrounding.

“Right? From the reviews I read, their food should taste good” Jesse answered, it was well known that Jesse has the habit of researching a new place to hang out.

Both of them talk naturally, it’s not hard to find topics for their talk, something like Jesse’s workmate, Hokuto’s overtime rants, clothes they've been interested in, music, anything. Their chit-chat only stopped when their foods came. Jesse ordered Risotto and Hokuto chose the basic, Carbonara.

Jesse let out a _“wow”_ when he took the first bite.  
Hokuto took a glance at Jesse, the other seemed to enjoy his food so much that he was so absorbed with the food in front of him. Why did he look so happy just by eating Risotto? it’s kind of cute so Hokuto can’t help but chuckle.

“What’s up?” Jesse asked him and looked up at Hokuto with questioning eyes.  
“Nothing, you enjoy it so much, huh?” Hokuto asked.  
“It is that good! Here, try it!” Jesse took a spoonful of his Risotto and brought it closer to Hokuto. Hokuto ate it without even batting an eye.  
“Oh! You’re right! This is delicious!” They are enjoying their heavenly meals so much, and even order a dessert after they finish.

Done with the food, they decided to go to check out some clothes in a nearby store, they both love fashion so it’s like a natural habitat for both of them. They joke around by choosing weird items for each other, which ended up with Jesse buying a super flashy bucket hat.  
But Hokuto didn’t buy anything because nothing really took his interest.

They went home at 10 pm, doing carpool karaoke along the way, Jesse loves to sing and it was contagious, so Hokuto joined him to sing along. It took them 15 minutes to arrive at Hokuto’s building.  
“Okay we’re here” Jesse parked his car, Hokuto undo his seatbelt and ready to leave.  
“Well, Thank you Jess” just when Hokuto was about to say goodbye, Jesse reached out for Hokuto’s head and ruffled his hair, “Haha that’s my line, it was fun!” Hokuto decided to talk a little bit more, “um well it is, the restaurant was a good bet!” He had to admit the restaurant was indeed a good bet, he loved it and might add it to one of his favorite restaurant lists.   
“So, can’t I get at least a good night kiss for that?” Jesse came closer with a smirk on his face which startled Hokuto.  
“Wha?! I’m not kissing on the first date!!” Hokuto said it out of reflex.  
“AHAHAHA look at your startled face! it’s hilarious. Oh! then there will be the second, third, fourth dates for us?” Jesse wiggling his eyebrows and smiling from ear to ear, Hokuto gape, dumbfounded then hit Jesse’s arm furiously.

“Gezzz you’re annoying! I’m going” Hokuto already opened the door when a hand held him on his wrist.  
“Wait, I’m serious tho, Do you want to go for another date?” Jesse let go of his grip and talk in a not-so-Jesse manner now.  
“Well… since that was... okay-ish, just like our normal outings… I won’t say no at least” said Hokuto, scratching the back of his neck - he felt a little bit awkward with this kind of talk.  
“I’m going to think of another plan then” Jesse smiled at him, his voice was gentle and Hokuto felt something twitched in his chest.

“Well, you can get going then, good night” Jesse pinched Hokuto's nose as he let out his soft laugh.

“umm yeah, good night”

Hokuto got out of the car and walked into the building, he might have walked a little too fast because his heart seemed to beat a little faster, and isn’t it kinda hot tonight? It’s September already, why summer heat hasn’t calmed down yet?!

_ _ _ _ _

Hokuto took a shower once he got home, a warm shower before going to bed is the best. He decided to read a book he hasn’t finished yet, laying on the bed with a hot chamomile tea ready on the bedside table, he put on his glasses and started to read. Not too long after, his phone buzzed and it was a message from Jesse.

_J: Hokuto, I’ve got home!^^_   
_You must be reading now, aren’t you? Don’t read until too late!_

Hokuto's face moved on its own, forming a smile, and how could Jesse know he was reading anyway?

_H: Shut up, like you won’t be gaming till 3 am_

_J: LOL u know me so well :3_   
_Good night Hokuto, sleep well^^_

Hokuto left the message on _read_ , trying to focus on his book.  
He got too engrossed with the book and finally decided to wrap it up an hour later.  
Hokuto checked his phone one last time, then he realized Jesse sent another message.

_J: Oh! And Hokuto…_   
_Thank you, it was really fun today :)_

Hokuto feels that weird heat on his cheeks again.  
“Uh... It must be the tea”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it's not that bad lol.


End file.
